Falling in Love
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: Jareth starts visiting Sarah, hoping that she might feel the same thing he feels for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Visitor at the Window

* * *

><p>After celebrating with her new friends from the Labyrinth, Sarah got ready for bed. She was tired from solving the Labyrinth and from partying with her friends. But she was happy and that was all that mattered. <em>I miss them, <em>she picked up some trash,_ well sort of. They are a bit messy._

Sarah picked up her room a little and was about to close the curtains when she realized an owl was perched on a tree limb not even a foot away from her window watching her. He had been watching her for quite some time.

Sarah looked nervously around behind her and opened the window. The owl crocked his head, curious on what she was about to do.

"What are you doing here? You have no power over me." Sarah said to the owl.

The owl's eyes looked sad and he flew away into the night.

Sarah watched as the owl flew into the night sky. _I wondered what he wanted?_

**xoxoxoxo**

Every night following Sarah would close her curtains she would keep a look out for the white barn owl but it never appeared.

It was Monday night; Sarah was still finishing up some last minute homework when something white caught her attention in the window. Sarah looked over slowly. Sure enough on the same branch as before was the owl, looking at her.

Sarah acted like she didn't see him as she finished her homework and packed her school bag. She looked up to see if he was still there. He was.

Sarah slowly moved toward the window and yet again opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah said yet again. The owl crocked his head, curious on what was going to happen next.

Sarah groaned, "Please, tell me what you want, Goblin King?" Sarah blinked. The owl that was once on the branch was replaced by a man crouching holding onto the tree for support.

Sarah just stared at him. "Sarah, can I please come in? It's quite rude to stare," he flashed a mischievous grin at her.

_Don't trust him! _Was what her senses were telling her, "Why do you want in?"

"Well for starters, it is quite hard to sit here on this branch. Secondly, it'll be easier to talk to you from in your room, and thirdly, because I said so."

"You think I'll let you in 'because you say so'." Sarah laughed at him. She couldn't help it. _He's so full of himself!_

Jareth sighed. "I'll be back. Hopefully you will let me in then so we can talk."

Before Sarah had a chance to say anything he turned into an owl and flew into the night sky.

**xoxoxo**

Again a few nights passed there were no sign of the white barn owl and every night Sarah would look out her window for any signs of him.

_Why are you waiting for him? _

_I'm not. He'll said he'll be back. _

_So you trust his word? _

_No. _

_Then why bother looking as much as you do! _

Sarah sighed but instead of closing the curtains as she normal did, she left them open. From her bed she could see the branch he had occupied.

Sarah fell peacefully asleep she didn't stir once that night but if she did she would have seen the white barn owl watching her.

She woke up with the sun on her face. She looked over at the branch and noticed a white feather stuck in it.

Sarah approached the window and opened it. Her hand could easily touch the tree branch; she reached out and grabbed the feather. It tickled her fingers. The softness surprised her.

_So he did come back. _

_He watched you sleep. _

Sarah shook and closed the window and got ready for school.

Sarah didn't think once about the Goblin King for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let in

* * *

><p>It was Saturday yet again. A week since her trip to the Labyrinth and yet again Karen and her dad were going out, leaving Sarah yet again alone with Toby. It didn't bother Sarah this time.<p>

She checked in on Toby before she went to her room. Sure enough he was asleep. _Good. I can read the book I got out at the library. _

Sarah went to her room and unconsciously looked out her window to the branch. It was becoming quite a habit. This time she saw the white owl sitting on the branch. She quickly hid her smile. _Guess not on that book. _

Sarah opened the window, and with her hands on her hips said, "So you still want to talk?"

The owl hooted gently. _Guess that means yes… _

Sarah sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. _Better just get it done and over with. _ "Well come in."

The owl looked at her surprised and hesitated thinking it was some type of trick.

Sarah smiled and laughed, "Are you going to come in or not? It's kind of cold out there." Jareth looked at her trying to figure what she was up to.

_Is that concern on your voice? _

_NO! It really is cold out there and I don't want to make my room cold._

The owl blinked and flew carefully in. As she closed the window the owl flew in a circle around her room and finally landed on the bottom edge of her bed.

Sarah looked at the owl intensely. _Why doesn't he change back? _

Sarah slowly when over to her bed and sat down. She sat on the far side with her back against her many pillows and her knees bent. She heard a rushing of feathers from the far end of the bed. Then owl-Jareth gently landed on the top of her knees.

Sarah looked at his feathers remembering how soft they were. Sarah felt an urge to stroke them like she did with feather she had found. Ever so slowly she reached out her hand, all while eyeing the owl.

_He looks tired. _She finally touched his side. His eyes carefully watching her hand pet his wing. She could feel his tension. _Is he scared of me? _

Jareth couldn't help feeling tense. He was afraid that she might hurt him. But when she gently touch his wing and stoke it that tension and fear melted away. _I wish this would last forever._

Slowly and softly she made her way up to the back of his head. He let out a little cooing sound and closed his eyes. Sarah smiled. _He looks so peaceful. _

She yawned, while doing so the owl shifted and flew off her knees. "I'm sorry. I'm just getting tired."

He landed on top of the chair that way by her vanity. Sarah got up from the bed slowly. "I'm going to check on Toby really quick. I'll be right back."

She left the room and made her way to Toby's crib in her parents' room. She stroked his soft cheek. He was still sleeping with one arm around Lancelot. Sarah bent over to kiss his forehead gently and then left the room.

_I wonder if it will be owl-Jareth or Jareth-Jareth when I enter the room. _

Sarah slowly entered the room looking at the chair. _Owl-Jareth._ She smiled. _He's sweeter in this form and not as annoying. _She chuckled at herself, which caused the owl to look at her in surprised.

'What are you laughing at?' was what she thought he would have said.

"Nothing," Sarah said to the owl, turning off the light. _Thank goodness I still have a night light!_

Who in reply hooted at her 'Why not tell me?'

Sarah shrugged. Jareth let out another hoot. He couldn't believe that Sarah could understand him when he was in owl form. He didn't want her to go to bed yet but knew she needed sleep. Jareth looked up at Sarah. She was lightly petting him again.

"I thought you wanted to talk to about something but all you have done is let me pet you. Though I will say, you keep very good care of your feathers." She yawned again. Her eyes were really heavy. "I would never expect to see that you had this kind of side to you."

Jareth lightly hooted and lightly pushed her hand way. She smiled down at him, "Bed time, huh?" letting out yet another yawn. To Jareth's surprise she bent down and lightly kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, Jareth."

He hooted at her. She smiled. He looked at her laying her bed still with a smile on her face. He couldn't believe what had just happen. _She said my name, not Goblin King but my name! She kissed me gently._ He looked over at her. How could this be the girl that only a while ago he was so afraid of? He had treated him with kindness that he didn't expect.

Sarah had quickly fallen asleep. When Jareth realized she was asleep he turned into himself. He slowly reached out his hand carefully to the sleeping girl and ever so lightly touched her hair. His smile was warm and content. _It's so soft. _He then ever so carefully, so not to wake her up kissed her forehead.

He whispered in her ear softly, "You are so beautiful."

He turned around and walked to the window. He looked back at his sleeping Sarah and smiled. _So perfect. _He opened the window and flew out in such a way that the window would close when his wings brushed against them.

xoxoxo

Sarah woke up the next morning expecting to see the owl on her night stand still but instead was a piece of parchment.

_A note._

She picked it up and read it:

Sarah,

Thank you for the wonderful night. I wish you a wonderful day. I'll see you again.

~Jareth

_That's it! Some note!_

_I had a wonderful night. _

_He didn't say why he came or why he was an owl. _

Her eyes kept looking at 'I'll see you again.' She couldn't help but smile.

She looked at the clock on her nightstand. She signed it was time to get up and get ready for church.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Labyrinth or any songs that may appear in here. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Gobbins and Goblin King<p>

* * *

><p><em>Friday! Thank goodness! And Karen and Dad are going out again.<em> Sarah couldn't help but be happy every time they went out. It had almost been a week since she saw Jareth. She was excited that maybe tonight she might see him.

"Have a nice time!"

Karen and her Dad looked at her suspiciously. "Is there going to be a wild party after we left?"

Sarah laughed, "No, Daddy! Don't be silly." She kissed the both of them good bye.

Sarah could hear their conversation as they closed the door.

"Is she okay?"

"I think she has a crush on someone, Robert."

Sarah laughed all the way to her parents' room. Toby was up and wanted to play. She picked him up and carried him downstairs.

"Guess what, Tobes?"

Toby just smiled up at her. "I got you a new toy!"

They went to the family room and she put him on the floor there. She went to her backpack and got out the toy. It was a stuff goblin! It wasn't hideous like the Labyrinth's goblin but it was close enough to them.

When Toby saw the toy he reached up and said "gobblin!"

Sarah looked at him in surprised! "What was that, Tobes?"

"Gobbin, Gobblin, Gobbin." He sang to her.

Sarah rushed over to the phone. She had to call her parents. Toby just said his first words! Like always they would leave the phone number of where they were going. After waiting awhile, someone finally answered.

"Hello? I was wondering if Mr. and Mrs. Robert Williams arrived yet," Sarah waited. He confirmed that they had. "May I speak to one of them please; it's Sarah Williams, their daughter."

"Sarah what is it!" it was Karen.

"Sorry to disturb you but I had to tell you! Toby just said his first word!"

"What! Was is mommy, daddy, or Sarah?"

"No. It was goblin. I gave Toby that goblin toy I showed you before you left. He reached at it and said gobbin."

"I can't believe we missed it! Stupid meeting for work!"

"Well that's was all."

"Thanks, honey. Dad is going to be so upset."

From the other room she heard "Sawwa! Gobbin"

"Oh my! He just said my name!"

"Put him on the phone!" Sarah rushed to the family room picked up Toby and the goblin toy. Then put the phone close to him.

"What was that, Tobes?"

"Sawwa! Gobbin, gobbin, gobbin!"

"Did you hear that, Karen?"

"Loud and clear!" Sarah could tell that Karen had tears in her eyes. "I got to go, unfortunately. See you when we get home. I love you."

"We love you too. Bye." Sarah hung up the phone.

From the excitement Toby was getting a bit tired. She took him upstairs and put him in his crib with Lancelot and his goblin. Sarah smiled and left the room.

As she closed her door she looked over at the window. She couldn't hide her disappointment. Sarah sighed and began to read her book on her bed. She hadn't been reading it for long when she heard a light tap on the window.

She sat up smiling. _Jareth!_ And sure enough there he was on his branch. She rushed over to the window and held it open. She let out a slight shiver as the cold air flew pass her from his entering. She closed the window and turned around expecting to see him still in owl form.

"Good evening, Sarah. Sorry I'm late."

"Late?"

"I wanted it see you sooner but there were some issues with the goblins." He turned and sat on the edge of her bed, the same spot he sat when he was an owl.

"You said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Geez, Sarah. Just jump right into business. No hello or anything," he laughed. Sarah blushed slightly. She didn't mean to but she had wanted to know what he wanted to talk about.

"I want to thank you again for the other night."

"Well it was cold outside the other night. And you looked weird sitting in this form on a tree branch." _Oh brother! Where is this going to go? _

Jareth's eyes turned sad, he was fooling himself. _You thought she actually wanted your company! _

_She thinks you a villain and nothing more. You won't get what you want. _

Sarah sat on the bed watching him. His face was easy to read. _Had it always been this easy? Why does he look so sad?_ She wanted to touch his face and ask him what the matter was but couldn't find her voice.

So they sat there in silence.

_Say something? _

_What can I say to him? _

_Tell him about Toby, anything. _

Jareth looked over at Sarah. He couldn't help but watch her. Watch the emotions go across her face. They could communicate better when he was in owl form than when he was in his true form.

Sarah felt him looking at her. Their eyes meet. They realized that neither had spoken a word for quite some time. Then both of them started laughing.

"The other night I had so much to say to you but tonight I can't remember a single thing."

Sarah laughed and looked down. "What is it?" Jareth looked at her concerned. _This was a bad idea. _He was right.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said. She was fighting her tears.

_What?_ "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Jareth grabbed her hand. _I'm here for you, Sarah. Tell me, my precious. _He felt her jump slightly when he touched her hand but he didn't let go. He wanted to use his other hand to wipe the tears that were about to fall.

"I was thinking about the night of the Labyrinth. I was so rude those first two nights." Sarah was surprised on how she had let that go. She looked at her hand. Her fingers were interlaced with his. When he touched her she was surprised at his closeness. She wanted this so bad but kept telling herself he was a bad person.

Jareth looked at her surprised, "You had a right to be rude, I think," with his other hand he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, "But you don't need to apologize."

"Why didn't you just come in?" Sarah looked at him. This was a side that she never seen before and she liked it. It made her feel safe.

Jareth chuckled, "I think you know that answer," Sarah looked at him confused, "I couldn't enter without your permission. I have no power over you, remember."

"Oh." Sarah watched him. Sadness filled his eyes as he said it. Then they changed. Sarah was trying to guess it was that hurt? Sarah knew why she couldn't remember that line now. It was because she never meant it. He did have power over her and she was too proud to let him know. Something she heard Karen say to her dad, she had a crush on Jareth. She knew she had for some time now. _That's why you get disappointed when you don't see him waiting._

Jareth had gotten up and walked over to her vanity. He touched the little music box with its dancer. He turned the key slowly. It played the song he sang to her in the ballroom. He looked over at her.

Her eyes were changing with every emotion that entered them. He saw sadness and hurt, those were easy to read but there was something else. Sarah looked up at him.

He held his hand out to her. She got from the bed and they started dancing. Then he started singing to her:

"There's such a sad love  
>Deep in your eyes.<br>A kind of pale jewel  
>Open and closed<br>Within your eyes.  
>I'll place the sky<br>Within your eyes.

There's such a fooled heart  
>Beatin' so fast<br>In search of new dreams.  
>A love that will last<br>Within your heart.  
>I'll place the moon<br>Within your heart."

He started spinning her in circles. She was smiling. He spun her once more and the back of her head was on his chest. Jareth could feel her soft hair on his chest. Her smell was intoxicating him.

The song stopped and he quickly moved away from her. _I can't trust myself around her. I'll do something to upset her._

Sarah looked at him surprised. How could he be one thing one moment and another the next? They were so close. She could feel his heart beating but then when song finished he let go of her completely.

"Will you come back?" it was a foolish question but Sarah couldn't help it. She wanted him to come back every night if he could.

Jareth looked up at her. He was surprised at the question. She can't hate you. He wanted to say to that he would come back every night if she would let him. But all he could say was, "Maybe."

Sarah turned towards her bed. A huge wave of sadness took her. 'Maybe,' _He's going to end up hurting me._

_I told you not to trust him! _

"Sarah?" Jareth knew that she wanted him to leave. _She really doesn't want you here!_

"If you want to go you can." She still didn't face him. _He doesn't like you. Why would he like a thing like you? _

Jareth was about to leave but stopped himself. Instead he walked up to Sarah and put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

Sarah looked up at his beautiful eyes. There was a deep sadness in them. A sadness she only saw glimpses of but this didn't change. They pierced her body and soul.

"May I come see you tomorrow night?" Jareth was pleading that this was not their last moment together. He wanted to have more. Inside he was yelling at her, 'I love you! I want to spend forever with you' but he didn't because he was afraid it would scare her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Birthday

Jareth was in his throne room sitting there watching Sarah through his crystal ball. He watched her as she ate breakfast and get ready for school.

It was Sarah's sixteenth birthday, this Friday. Jareth had yet to get her something. Though he didn't know when he could give it to her Sarah was going to go out to eat with her family on Friday and didn't know when she would be back. _I want to get her something special...something different._

He thought of what he got her for Christmas a few months ago. She was so happy and surprised by the gift. It was a stuff owl. He wanted her to have something that looked like him that she could sleep with and hold. During the weekdays, when he normally didn't visit her, she would hold the little stuff owl close.

Jareth would image that, that owl was him not just some play toy. But this was different. _This is her birthday, her sweet sixteen._

Jareth was so surprised when Sarah said she wanted to be friends. His mind when to that night he pleaded with her, pleaded that he may come and visit the next night. _And the next forever more. _He was so afraid that she would say no, because she couldn't seem him as anything else but the villain she had made him to be. He was ready for the 'no' but when she looked up at him after some time thinking she said yes. He was overjoyed, though he didn't show it.

Jareth had been coming there every weekend. He wanted to come during the weekdays but she had school and he wanted her to sleep. She had so much homework this semester. She was taking some really hard classes. Jareth was proud that she was doing so well in them too. He would come in his owl form and watch over her protectively.

He heard a sharp ringing sound; it caused him to stop reliving his moments with Sarah and look into the crystal. From the table Sarah looked up at the phone. She got up to answer it.

"Hello?" there was a pause.

"Hey Amber!" another long pause.

"Thursday?"

"I think so. Why not wait till I get to school, silly?" followed by another pause

Sarah laughed, "Whatever, silly! See you in a bit." she hung up and walked back to the table.

Sarah shook her head laughing.

He was curious what was going to happen on Thursday. But then he stood up quickly from the throne "I got it!" The goblins eyed their king nervously as he ran out of the room to prepare Sarah's birthday present.

xoxoxo

Sarah was in her room studying for a huge test. Her parents and Toby were watching a movie downstairs so she couldn't concentrate. Her parents couldn't believe the change in her and didn't know where it came from. Sarah would shrug every time they asked her. She figured it was something to do with the Labyrinth. After solving it she got deeper in to her class work and she even made a few friends.

She looked up from her notes. _I wonder what they have planned on Thursday. Amber is up to something and so it Britt._

Amber and Britt were her best friends. The three of them were inseparable. They called themselves The Three Lady-eteers, like The Three Musketeers, a book that the three of them became friends over. Though Britt and she liked Pride and Prejudice. Britt was her Jane Bennet as Sarah was her Elizabeth Bennet.

Sarah couldn't image life without their craziness. They had a lot in common. They were taking some of the same classes this semester. Sarah wanted to get all A's this year. Her parents thought she could, but more importantly so did Jareth. She signed.

_I wonder what Jareth is doing right now? _

She could image him at his own desk bent over reading some royal papers or treaties. Sarah wondered if he would have reading glasses on. _It'll make him look dashingly smart!_ He would be so deeply involved in it and not notice a fat little goblin would wiggle in and start making a lot of noise. Jareth would lose his temper and threaten the poor goblin with the Bog of Eternal Stench. Jareth was probably wearing his white poet-shirt with those tight gray pants. Sarah giggled at the sight.

_Yep that is what he would be doing, threating a misbehaving goblin with the Bog. _

The image stayed in her head until she heard the phone ring.

Her dad had answered it. His voiced carried to her room

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

Sarah thought it must be a telemarketer. _We have been getting them a lot lately. _But then she heard his voice again.

"Saturday? Like this Saturday?"

"Does she know?" Sarah was starting to wonder who it might be. _It can't be for me? Daddy would have called me down by now if it was for me_.

"Oh. Okay. It's fine with me."

"You're welcome."

"Good night to you too," she heard the phone hit the cradle.

_That is weird. _Sarah waited for her dad to say something to Karen but if he did she couldn't hear him from her room.

She needed to go back and concentrate on her studying. N_o more Jareth until homework done_.

_But...it is so much better than this!_

_Yes but finish this now and the sooner the weekend!_

"Alright then, Sarah, there will be no more daydreaming about Jareth."

Sarah went back to studying. A little later an owl was sitting in the tree hidden from Sarah's view.

_Still doing homework, my fair Sarah? You better finish that before weekend_. Jareth was tired from dealing with the goblins today so he left to watch Sarah in person, not by crystal. He needed time alone form annoying little goblins.

Sarah gotten up from her desk and put her school stuff together. She left the room for some time but came back with wet hair and in pajamas.

She turned off her light. But before getting into bed she grabbed the little stuff owl that was sitting on her bean-bag in the corner. She had curled up with him earlier when she was reading Wuthering Heights for her Advance English class.

She squeezed the stuff owl kissed it on its forehead and said "Good night, Jareth! I can't wait to see you soon!"

Sarah curled up in her bed still holding the little stuff owl, unaware that an owl that looked exactly like the one she was holding was outside.

Jareth saw her and smiled to himself, wishing that that could have been him instead. G_ood night Sarah. I can't wait either_!

He flew off into the night to his own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to watch the Labyrinth right now. I couldn't believe that my best friend hadn't seen the movie...well needless to say we are fixing that! It'll be awhile before I can update, I'm about to start finals. <strong>

**~Vi**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Birthday Parties

**Thursday**

_One more day!_

Tonight was her night with her best friends Amber and Britt. After school she went over to Britt's house.

"So what is the plan?"

"Not telling, Sarah!" Britt smiled and looked mischievous at her. They sat around and did homework. They were waiting for Amber to get done with track practice. Around 4:30, Britt started getting ready to make dinner for Amber and Sarah.

"Where are your parents?"

"They went out to night! I told them we were going to be having a birthday party for you!" Sarah looked at her, "Oh you don't know what we have planned, can't even guess!"

"I'm here!" Amber walked in with a huge green bag.

"We can start now!" Britt grabbed Sarah's hand and led her down the stairs to the den.

They formed a little circle in the middle of the floor. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well Amber and I have been working on this. We tried it on ourselves and noticed some things."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got this book from my friend Lauren. She reads fortunes. You can laugh if you want but just wait and see."

Sarah looked at both Britt and Amber. _They are going to read my fortune! Seriously!_

Amber got out a circle purple rug from her bag and put in in the middle of them. Amber grabbed a deck of cards and handed them to Britt.

"Okay, Sarah I want you to shuffle the cards and think of a question."

"Like what?"

"Just ask what is going to happen this year," said Amber, "don't worry if something important is going to happen it will say anyway."

Sarah grabbed the cards from Britt thinking: _What is going to happen in my love life? Will something good happen? First kiss? _

Sarah gave the cards back to Britt. She spread them out on the run in like a fan. "Pick 12 and give them to Amber."

Sarah's hand hovered over a few cards she grabbed them, giving them to Amber. Amber was putting them in a circle. The first card on top and then the others were going around clockwise.

"You picked 13."

"Oh, I must have counted wrong."

"Just put that one in the center of the circle. It might mean something," said Britt grabbing the card and turning it over.

"Hmm…interesting," it was the King of Hearts. Britt turned the cards over and read to herself what each one meant.

When Britt finished Sarah looked at her intently, "Am I going to win the lottery?"

Britt laughed, "No, you are going to find your true love."

"What!"

"Well to sum up what your cards mean. The first one means you went through a challenge that tested you in many ways. Second card and third cards, said you made friends in unlikely situations. The fourth one puzzles me a bit, but I think it goes along the line that an enemy isn't really what they are. Things aren't what they seem. Those cards are past related.

Fifth card is things aren't always what they appear to be. Sixth, is a renewed love, seventh, is an unexpected visitor. Eighth and Ninth, happiness and love which is sadly followed by this card which means pain and brokenness," pointing to the tenth card. "But according to the next two, which together mean another proposal and marriage, which leads me to the last card, the King of Hearts, a passionate lover often soul mate or true love."

"Really?" all Sarah could think was _Is it talking about Jareth? Things aren't always what they seem. The first set seems to be talking about the Labyrinth and my friends there. _

"So what secret boyfriend are you hiding from us!"

"None!" Sarah laughed. She didn't really believe any of it but there were a few things that were bugging her from the reading.

After the reading they watched Amber's favorite show "Supernatural." Sarah and Britt laughed when she squealed about Dean Winchester wearing a sweater vest.

**Friday**

Sarah got up and with a surprise. Her friends from the Labyrinth came to wish her happy birthday.

"Morning, my lady" bowed Sir Didymus, "We wish thou a merry birthday."

"Sarwwah….Happy Birthday!" Ludo went up to her and hugged her.

Hoggle appeared with a messily wrapped box, "We hope you likes it."

Sarah looked at all of them smiling, "You didn't have to get me anything! You guys just being here to wish me happy birthday first is a wonderful present itself."

She hugged every single one of them. Hoggle handed her the box. She opened it. It the box was three things: a rock _Oh Ludo!_, a labyrinth medallion on a little chain, and a thin gold bracelet. She thanked them.

"The medallion is to remind you of the labyrinth," said Sir Didymus, "You are its only champion."

She hugged them again and they wished her a happy birthday once again before leaving through the mirror.

Sarah looked out her window expecting to see Jareth sitting in it but wasn't. _He'll be here tonight like always. _

Her day went on waiting in anticipation for tonight. Her parents and Toby went out to her favorite restaurant.

"You better get to bed, honey," said Karen. Sarah looked at her. Karen must have noticed the curious expression that played on her face. "You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Karen, you weren't supposed to tell her!" Robert looked at Sarah. "It is a surprise. You have to be ready by noon."

Sarah just looked at the both of them. _They did it again! They tried to hook me up with some guy from work or a parent at school that they talk to or a neighbor from down the street. _Sarah didn't have anything to say to them but, "Okay."

She walked up to her room. _Where is he? _Sarah waited up for some time but Jareth never came.

**Saturday**

Sarah got up and looked around her room. _Nothing! He didn't wish me happy birthday! What a jerk! _She grabbed the stuff owl that was lay next to her and threw it across the room as she fought back tears. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She got ready for her blind date. _I told them I don't want it but do they listen no! I hate it. _

Sarah grabbed her dark and kind of sparkly blue jeans. _Maybe he had a reason for not showing._ Sarah went to her closet to pick out a shirt. _No he finally got bored of you._ She finally picked a low cut green peasant quarter length sleeve shirt. _No asked last week about my birthday. _She made her way to her bathroom to take a shower.

Sarah expected herself in the mirror. _Maybe my black vest will look good with this._ She grabbed it from her closet and picked out her three inch brown heels that Britt made her get when they went thrift store shopping. Sarah inspected herself once more before going downstairs to let Karen do the same. Sarah liked what she did with her hair. She slightly curled it and put in in a half pony tail. _She'll probably change my entire outfit, like normal. I'm either too tomboyish or too casual or something. _

"Well, what do you think?" as she turned around waiting to be told to go back upstairs to change.

"Sarah, this is such a wonderful outfit!" Sarah looked at her. _She likes it! Really? _

"You look quite grown up. He'll be coming soon."

"Who is he, daddy? A guy from work?"

He never got the chance to answer because the doorbell rang. Sarah took a deep breath and walked to answer the door.

Sarah opened the door. She let out a gasp, "What are you doing here!"

The guy laughed at her, "Picking you up for a date, precious. What does it look like?"

Robert and Karen came towards the door. The guy saw her father and extended his hand, "Thank you again Mr. Williams for letting me take out your daughter."

Sarah's mouth was still open in shock. She watched Jareth shake her father's hand. Something looked off about it. _Well he isn't wearing his Goblin King robes._ _But dang he still looks hot!_ His hair was a lot shorter but still a tangle blonde mess. Jareth had a light blue collar shirt it was only partly button, she could still see the medallion he always wore but instead of it being its normal size it was a bit smaller. He had a dark blue sports coat on and his pants were a darker blue. _And still tight. _Sarah could feel herself blush.

"Sarah! I guess you did take her by surprise," laughed Karen. Sarah watched Karen check Jareth out as well. Sarah could tell that her stepmom was trying to figure out how a guy like that would want to go out with a girl like her.

"We have to be going, Mr. and Mrs. Williams. It was nice finally getting to meet you," Jareth smiled and turned around to face Sarah holding out his arm for her to grab.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took a bit long. I don't like it when I get two story ideas at the same time. I'm stressing out about finals and graduation next semester. So hopefully before I head home I'll have this story finished a bit more. <strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. **

**~Vi**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: With Jareth

_I'm on a date with Jareth. I'm on a date with Jareth!_ They walked out of the house towards the sidewalk. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Why didn't you come last night?"

Jareth looked at her. He knew he should have done something for her last night but wanted to have today to be extremely special. He couldn't believe how breath taking she was. "I wanted today to be special."

Sarah realized that they were making their way to the park. She could tell Jareth was checking her out. _Glad I picked this shirt. _His eyes were sparkling with happiness. They were holding hands now. Her fingers were interlaced with his gloved hand. _Gloves!_

"You are wearing gloves!"

Jareth looked at her in surprise, "I always wear gloves."

"No, you weren't wearing them when you shook my dad's hand!"

"Yes, indeed I wasn't. I thought it might be weird if I shook your dad's hand wearing gloves."

"Why do you wear them?" Sarah blurted out without thinking.

Jareth laughed, "Because I have weird hands." It was the only explanation he could come up with. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Weird hands?" She was holding up his gloved hand inspecting it.

"We are so inquisitive today. But yes I have weird hands. They well….since I'm a Fae we all have delicate hands, small feet and are short." Jareth couldn't believe he was saying it.

"You aren't short! You are taller than me right now and I'm wearing really high heels!"

Jareth laughed, "I'm taller than most but I'm too wearing heels." Sarah looked at him. He was right he was wearing boots. He always wore boots. "Can I see your hands?"

Jareth laughed. _Today is going to be quite interesting. _"When we get to where we are going, then you can see my hands, precious. We are almost there."

Sarah looked around. They were where she practiced lines. She looked over at one of the pillars and remembered something from almost a year ago. "You sat there watching me. Did you?" pointing to the pillar by the bench.

Jareth signed. _She is figuring some things out._ "Yes I was. I sat there quite often and watched you say lines and act out your favorite parts."

_He had watched me before then. Is it true then….is it true that he is in love with me? _

Jareth stopped and took out a crystal. He twirled it once and threw it in the air. Then it hit the ground and busted into a bunch of glittering particles. Instead of ground there was now a picnic blanket.

They sat together on the blanket and Jareth held out his hand. Sarah looked at it nervously and pulled off the black leather glove. She felt his smooth hands as she brushed past them. Jareth's heart beat faster when her soft hands touched his.

"They are so slender!" Sarah was holding out his hand like it was a rare jewel. "You would be excellent at playing the piano!"

Jareth couldn't keep his eyes off of her, "Sarah, I used to play the piano."

"Really? Why don't you anymore?"

"I don't have much time with it."

"Oh," Sarah was watching him. She wanted to get closer and snuggle with him. _You really don't know that much about him. _Jareth offered her a piece of chicken and they started eating their picnic.

Jareth could tell she was preparing a list of questions for him mentally. He loved it when her brow would scrunch up when she was deep in thought. _I want to touch her soft face and hair._ He hadn't given her present yet. _What if she doesn't like it? _Jareth could bear her silence no longer.

"A penny for your thoughts, my dear?" Jareth slowly moved closer to her.

She shook her head. "Sorry. But you can keep your penny."

A sad look crept into his eyes. _So he wanted to know my thoughts. _

_Why are you so afraid to tell him?_

_He's well he's…he doesn't understand what I feel for him. _

_Then tell him. It's that easy. _

_No it isn't_

Jareth couldn't stand it any longer. She had left again and into her thoughts. He reached out and touched her face, stroking her strong jaw line. Sarah looked up and straight into his eyes. _Is that longing? _She looked down at his lips, how she wanted to feel them on hers. She blushed and looked back up into his eyes.

_I can bear it no longer._ Jareth slowly moved closer to her, watching her soft lips. Inside he was screaming _DO IT JUST DO IT!_

Sarah started to move closer to him as he moved closer to her. Then their lips touched. Jareth's hand was still on her face holding her to him. Sarah could feel him starting to move away. She reached up and touched his face. Her heart was beating so fast that it might explode.

Finally they pulled away from each other. Jareth looked at her. _I scared her. I just know it._

_You didn't you moron. She wanted it. _

Sarah looked at Jareth. She could see he was fighting with himself in his head. Jareth shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

"I have a gift for you, precious."

"Oh! I thought the kiss was the gift." It came out without her thinking. She could feel herself blush. _I'm a stupid love sick teenager. _

Jareth laughed. "I don't think you noticed that I gave it to you already," pointing at her chest.

Sarah blushed again. _See he's just fooling around. _ She looked down. There was a silver chain around her neck and holding it was a kind of charm. Sarah touched the cool metal charm with her fingertips. It looked like Jareth's medallion but different and between the points was a clear crystal.

Jareth watched her as she was inspecting the gift. He couldn't read her expressions. _She doesn't like it. _Then tears were starting to form in her eyes.

It was the most beautiful gift she had ever received._ Oh Jareth._ She touched the little crystal in the middle and noticed that it started to form smoke in it and then cleared and showed Jareth sitting next to her. She looked back up at him then down in surprise.

"What did I do?"

"Well if you think of me it will show you me. Like at times when my crystal shows you. Do you like it?"

"No," Jareth's eyes turned sad, _it was too soon she doesn't understand._

"I don't like it. I love it! This is…it's…Oh Jareth it is beautiful. I don't know how to thank you!" She hugged him, tears coming down her face.

Jareth grabbed her, stroking her soft hair. He hadn't expected such a reaction but was satisfied. _See you should listen to me…just do what your heart tells you and you will be fine. _

Still holding Sarah close Jareth whispered in her ear, "Being with you is all I ever want. You mean everything to me, my Sarah."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I finally updated. I didn't forget about this story. Hope you like it. It's beginning to look a lot like final time here at school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters. But Sarah friends however are purely mine. **

* * *

><p>Beep Beep Beep<p>

Sarah groaned. It was Monday morning. Sarah hated Mondays because it would be a long wait to the weekend. This weekend was going to be different. She was going out on a double date with her best friend Britt and her boyfriend and Jareth.

Sarah picked up her necklace from her night stand. She always wore it. It had been almost two months since her birthday. Before putting it on today she looked at the crystal. She never used it to look in on Jareth, mainly because of the fear of seeing him in an awkward moment. She blushed at the thought of seeing him while taking a shower.

Sarah stared at the crystal and it started to cloud then slowly reviled a large desk with a sleeping Jareth on top. Sarah signed. _Poor Jareth. The stress from that trying to get that new treaty is wearing him down._ She could see dark circles under his closed eyes.

She remembered the weekend and how worried she was when she saw him starting to show signs of stress. His hair wasn't as crazy and was a bit grayish like it was when she saw him for the last time in the Labyrinth. He was just exhausted. She had told him that he didn't have to visit her.

"The only thing that keeps me sane is knowing that at the end of the week I'll be seeing you. It gives me something to look forward to and believe me I need it."

Sarah reached out and touched Jareth's face in the image and then bent down and kissed it.

xxxxx

Jareth slowly woke up realizing he was still in his study. He didn't know what woke him up. He was having nightmares of next weekend. As much as he wanted to see Sarah's friends in the Aboveground, he was nervous about it. It wasn't the dream that caused him to wake but the sudden warmth he realized on his cheek. Jareth looked around trying to find out had happen. But saw nothing.

Jareth got up from his desk full of papers dealing with the treaty. It was quite extensive and causing a lot of agonizing stress. Jareth went over to the balcony and noticed that the sun was starting rise causing his Labyrinth below to give a deep golden glow.

His thoughts were still on the coming weekend. Sarah said they were going to have dinner and watch a movie at her friend's Britt's house. He was ready for any questions Britt would ask him. After eating with Sarah's parents a few weeks ago, he was ready for any questions. He chuckled at when Robert pulled him aside. To Robert, Jareth looked like a punk eighteen year old.

"Do you smoke?"

"No, sir. It is a really bad habit."

"Do you do drugs?"

"I don't."

"Will you respect Sarah?"

"I already do respect her. She is a strong woman and that is what I like about her, sir."

Robert had asked so many questions that Jareth knew he would be ready for anything Britt would throw at him. He needed to make sure he got enough sleep, however. Sarah was starting to get worried about his health. _She looks so lovely when she worries about me._

With a twirl of his wrist a crystal appeared, showing Sarah with her friend Britt. They were talking about the coming weekend.

"I can't wait to meet him! Do your parents like him?"

"Yes. I think so. Karen doesn't know how I got a guy like him," Sarah laughed.

"Well I got a good idea." Both girls jumped when the guy spoke to them. It was Kevin a friend of theirs.

"Oh hey Kevin! We didn't see you there."

He rolled his light blue eyes, "Figures. You two were too busy talking about Jared."

"Jareth," corrected Sarah.

While watching Jareth was getting a bit irritated at the presence of the teenage boy with the light blue eyes and brown hair, the boy's remark was evidence enough for Jareth that this 'friend' wanted something more. _She is allowed to have friends. _

_Not with this guy._

_Don't tell her that she shouldn't be friends with someone. _

_He wants her. I can see it in his eyes._

"So what are your plans then?" Jareth looked back down at the crystal to the group.

"Sarah and her Jareth," _Hear that I'm hers and she's mine!_ "Are coming over to my house to eat dinner and watch a movie."

"What movie? Something good to make out to?" joked Kevin.

"Haven't decided yet. Hey guys the bell is going to ring in a few minutes. I'll see you guys at lunch," Sarah left her two friends.

Sarah started walking to her locker to get her book. When she got there she looked in the mirror that was in the back of her locker. She saw her mess of dark brown hair and shinning green eyes. She felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck, like someone had touched her but there was no one around.

Sarah smiled and whispered, "Jareth?"

Jareth blinked. He couldn't believe it she could feel his presence. He had touched her hair in the crystal because it was a bit messy today.

Sarah whispered again, "Did you get my kiss on you cheek this morning?" She closed her locker and went down to her class.

The image faded.

Jareth looked up from the crystal and back at his Labyrinth. The sun this morning made the sky a golden color. He couldn't understand how they could feel each other's presence. _She watched you this morning. She knows you slept surrounded by papers on a desk. _

"Yes, Sarah. I did get your kiss," remembering the warmth that he felt on his cheek when he woke up.

"Good Morning, your majesty, it's time to get ready for Sir Lucas' meeting."

xxxxxx

Sarah was at Britt's house. It was finally Friday. They were getting ready for their boyfriends to come. Sarah was a bit nervous about how Jareth was going to get there. _He doesn't have a car so it'll look like he is walking. _

"I'm really excited, honey. I finally get to meet him."

"I hope you like him. He's a bit…different."

Britt laughed, "Don't forget we are both a bit different anyway."

Sarah laughed. Indeed they were a bit different. Sarah being Catholic and Britt being Pagan it was just an odd combination but then again Sarah was 'dating' a Goblin King that in itself was an odd combination. Sarah being shy and reserved to people while Britt was bubbly.

The doorbell rang. Britt squealed in excitement.

"Too bad Amber has to work at Mac's tonight!" as Britt headed down to the front door with Sarah following her.

The door opened reveling Damon standing there watching the street as a silver Ford Thunderbird parked on the side of the street.

"Is that his car?"

Luckily Sarah didn't have to answer because Jareth himself got out of the driver side. Sarah walked out of the door to him.

"Hello Sarah."

"Hello Jareth." In a lower voice she whispered, "I didn't know you drive."

Jareth laughed, "I don't but your friends think I do."

Sarah laughed rolling her eyes, "Magic."

Jareth laughed, "Yes but I have to return by midnight or the car will turn into a pumpkin."

xxxxx

"What do you think about him?" Jareth and Damon had long left. Sarah descried that she was going to spend the night at Britt's, mainly because Britt forced her.

"He is quite something. He has deep feelings for you. And dang he has a nice butt!"

Sarah started laughing. But agreed, Jareth does have a nice butt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go my lovely readers! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"You seem happy."

Sarah turned around and smiled, "I am."

Her stepmother was sitting on the couch with a book opened and her father was on the other end reading a newspaper. Sarah needed some school work that was in her bag but came across a piece of parchment with scribbly writing on it. Sarah had found it earlier that week randomly in her bag. It made her blush so much in English class, that Amber ripped it from her hands and read it.

"It's from him."

"Hey Ber! That's private!" Sarah could feel her blush deepen.

"My Dearest Sarah, being with you this weekend was such a treat like always. I have important things to discuss with you this next weekend. I fear if I don't write it down I may lack the courage to do so. With all of my love yours truly, Jareth."

"You are so cruel, Ber!" Sarah imaged her face was as red as the sweater she was wearing.

Amber laughed. "I'm your best friend. Tormenting you is on the list, at least I think it."

Sarah couldn't wait for the weekend. Every day she was reading the letter again and again, hoping for some clue that she may have missed. Now the weekend was finally here and so why wouldn't she be happy?

"Sarah, Karen and I have been talking and we decided we wanted to talk to you about something." Sarah made her way to the chair she normally sat in. She signed as she sat down. _It's going to be the 'talk,' I'm going to learn about the birds and the bees._

Sarah looked at them waiting for them to continue both looked nervous and uncertain on where to start.

"You are seeing too much of the boy," Karen started. Sarah was about to respond when her father started.

"You are too young to be having a serious relationship! You should be dating other boys too. And Jareth is a bit old for you." Sarah looked at them in shock. She didn't know what to say.

"What we are trying to tell is why a guy would like that, see in a girl like you. You are smart and young. He's older and kind of mysterious."

"He's told me he likes me. I like him very much!" Sarah was holding her hands together to control the anger that was forming deep within.

"I know dear that's why we are telling you this. You like him but we don't want to see you hurt. When you see him next tell him it's over."

Sarah couldn't bear it no longer she got up and stormed out of the room, "I'm dating like you wanted but now when I am you don't want it. It's not fair!"

She rushed down the hallway with tears in her eyes and opened her bedroom door and slammed it with all her might.

xxxxx

Sarah stood with her back against the door, trying to control her crying. A hint of cinnamon reached her nose causing her to look up at the reason for the argument that had just happened downstairs.

"You heard didn't you! Don't lie!" anger that she felt downstairs came rolling out of her.

Jareth looked at Sarah. She was upset for sure. "It was quite loud." He was sitting on her bed playing with a crystal.

Sarah went over to the head of her bed looking a Jareth, "She thinks she can tell me what to do. I can't stand it!"

Jareth calmly said, "She cares for you."

He desperately wanted Sarah to calm down. He had a plan tonight and so far nothing was going the way he had planned.

Sarah's anger increased at his calmness, "So you are taking her side!"

Jareth side, "That's not what I said," _Maybe they are right. Sarah and I are serious. And she is still young. _Before really deciding what to say he blurted out what he was thinking, "We have gotten quite serious. Maybe we should slow things down a bit. You are still young."

Sarah's eyes widen, "You are taking her side!"

_That was stupid, Jareth!_ But his frustration was taking hold he matched her anger, "Would you just calm down. You are being stupid and melodramatic!"

Sarah got up from the bed looking furiously at him, "Oh stupid! I'm not stupid. You are bored with me. I bet there is some fairy princess in the Underground waiting for you right now. And don't call me melodramatic. You have no idea what I go through. Maybe Karen is right, why would someone like you be with me!"

Sarah's eyes were burning with tears, her fist were clutch tight. She was fighting with all her might. _He doesn't. _She looked into one of her mirrors. _Look at you compare to him. Do you think he is impressed with what he sees? _

Jareth now risen from the bed looking directly at Sarah, "Don't you dare tell such ridiculous lies! I think I deserve better than a fairy princess." _I want you can't you see that!_

Sarah not seeing the hurt in his eyes coldly spat at him, "Oh so you do believe you deserve better!"

"Why do you have to be so stupid!"

Sarah pointed to the window, "Get out. I'm done talking to you!" _See. He wants better._

Jareth came closer his anger swelling inside of him. How dare she accuse him of cheating on her? "NO. I'm not done. What about you and Kevin? I've seen the way you act around him."

Sarah looked coldly at him, "I wish you would leave Jareth, and never bother me again."

Sarah thought she saw hurt play on his eyes but it was replaced by cold anger, "Find but don't expect me back anytime soon!"

And with that he was gone.

Sarah stood alone in her room.

xxxxxx

Jareth appeared in his throne room. The goblins were having sort of party by the looks of it.

"Did King tell Lady?"

Jareth picked the goblin up shaking him, "There will be no lady! And anyone who mentions her EVER will be punished severely," throwing the goblin out the window towards a one way trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

The other goblins silenced and slowly left the room leaving Jareth quite alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you don't want to kill me right now. Another update should come out around Tuesday after my scary Finance final. If only I could send my teacher to the Bog of Eternal Stench...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the update many of you are waiting for. I'm done with my scary finance final! After three days of endless studying I give you the newest chapter in ****Falling in Love****.**

* * *

><p>Beep Beep Beep<p>

Sarah groaned. It was her final semester of junior year she couldn't wait for her senior year to begin. She got up slowly from her bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

When getting dress she wore her normal blue jeans and school t-shirt. She brushed against her necklace. She played with the small crystal at the end of the chain. She never took it off.

_Why do I keep this? He gave it to me. _A deep sadness took hold of her. Jareth was true to his word he didn't come back. She hadn't seen or heard from him in about a year.

Thinking back she remembered the day after. She thought of him hoping to see him in her necklace but it was clouded.

_I wish you would leave Jareth, and never bother me again._

_Find but don't expect me back anytime soon!_

Those words haunted her dreams. She soon gave up looking for him in the necklace but that didn't stop her from wearing it. Nor did it stop her every weekend looking towards his tree branch but was always disappointed. She wanted to call him but she saw the hatred in his eyes. _He'll never come back. _

Even though she dragged on through from day to day things seemed to be doing okay, Kevin and her started dating. She liked him. He was nice. But she knew she wasn't happy, she couldn't be happy anymore.

xxxxx

It was Friday night. She was going out with all of her friends and boyfriend. Amber was bringing her new boyfriend Dean, and Britt was still dating Damon. They were going bowling.

"Hey babe! You look so beautiful but that's normal," smiled Kevin.

Sarah smiled, "Are you ready for a fun and wild night?"

Kevin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, "You know it!"

They were going to meet up with the rest of the gang at the bowling alley.

"So, my dearest Sarah, shall we 'practice' some before meeting up with everyone else?" Kevin gave her that cocky smile that always reminded her of Jareth.

Sarah laughed at their little inside joke about making out. Sarah accidently told Kevin that he wasn't a good kisser and needed practice. To her luck he thought it was cute. Kevin drove to the park near the bowling alley and stopped.

"Oh Kevin!"

He smiled and they started kissing. To Kevin it was amazing, the smell of Sarah's perfume and her warmth. However, to Sarah it was just a kiss, lips touching lips, flat no emotion nothing like before.

xxxxx

Jareth knew Sarah was trying to see him. He reasoned that she wanted to see the "fairy princess" he was with. However, there was none. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction that he was doing okay without her, even though that was an outright lie.

Jareth tried not to watch Sarah from his crystals but sometimes he did. He couldn't help it and he hated being some weak love sick puppy.

Tonight he watched her get into Kevin's car and drive to a dark park.

"You seem happy now."

Jareth sighed. "If you're happy then I guess that is all I could want."

Then he watched the couple start making out in the front of the car. Jareth stood up quickly throwing the crystal to the grown making it burst into pieces.

A goblin came into the room announcing it was dinner time.

"I don't want to be disturbed!" He banished the goblin to the Bog.

xxxxx

"Hey darling, how was your date?" Karen was waiting up for her.

"Good. I got three strikes in a row."

"You seem happy with Kevin."

Sarah waited. She remembered those words from before.

"He's such a nice guy and so polite. Not that that _other_ guy was polite."

"Jareth was nice. He cared for me," _or did_.

"Yes but he was so - so overly handsome for you. Kevin is more in your league. You have more in common with him anyway."

Sarah shrugged. She didn't feel like fighting. She didn't feel anything. "I'm tired. Good night. Thanks for waiting up."

Sarah made her way to her room, slowly closing the door behind her, instinctively looking over to the tree. Sighing Sarah slowly sat at her vanity looking at herself in the mirror and all she sees in the shell of herself looking back.

xxxxx

Sarah was wondering around hopelessly. She was looking for something that couldn't be found. She was dressed in some white fairy tale princess dress. There were people everywhere, watching her. Sarah tried to figure out what she was looking for but couldn't. She didn't recognize the people for they were all wearing these devilish masks.

Then she heard music singing out to her in a familiar haunting tune. People started dancing. Everyone had someone to dance with but her. They pointed and laughed at her that she was alone. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

She made her way in and out of the dancers when a hand grabbed her. It was cool to the touch but brought her warmth and comfort. Sarah slowly turned to face the person who grabbed her knowing who it was.

"Jareth?" It was neither in surprised nor in anger. He looked down at her and slowly nodded pulling her closer. They started dancing together.

Sarah couldn't say anything she was afraid to. She heard his voice singing to her as before. Confused on what was the meaning behind them. Sarah could smell him. She missed that smell on her bed when he came over. Sarah looked up into his eyes unable to read the emotion. It was like he masked any emotion from her.

With that cocky smile she loved he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "It wasn't meant to be."

Sarah tried to push away from him but failed he continued to whisper in her ear, "Forget about me."

"Why?" Sarah tried to hide the hurt in her voice. Sarah was still close to him. She wanted to yell at him for saying those things. She couldn't see his face. She couldn't stand to look at the no emotion that played on it.

"It's easy. I forgot about you," if Sarah had looked at him, she would have seen the sadness and complete and utter lie that had flickered in his eyes.

"No!" Sarah gasped out.

"I have Sarah. It was a nice game and you won yet again. Goodbye Sarah."

Everything fell apart. She was falling from the ballroom yet again waiting to land in the junkyard. But she woke up on her bed with tears streaming down her face.

xxxxx

He freed her. Jareth knew she was only thinking about him because she was worried. _Sarah could never love you the way you loved her._

_Coward._

_Never. I did what was necessary. I'm the only one that lost this game. _

Jareth was sitting on the window sill looking out over his kingdom. He knew he should get some rest for tomorrow was going to be a big day with finally finishing up that long overdue peace treaty.

"I love you, Sarah. Maybe someday you will understand what I did for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Next update? Hopefully with any luck will be tomorrow or even more luck later tonight after my next final. I have a web project to work on but since it is almost done, I will have some time to finish up with the next chapter. With again any luck <strong>**Falling in Love**** will be done before I go on break. If not it won't be updated until after the New Year.**

**~Vi**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think luck is on my side! WOOT! Now if I got my grade from my finance final! But I don't want to overdo it on my luck. **

**Yet again I own neither the Labyrinth nor its characters. But Sarah's best friend (Britt), and other characters, however are mine. **

**So without further ado here is the newest chapter in ****Falling in Love.**

* * *

><p>Jareth was walking around his garden. He was extremely worn down from the final treaty arrangements. His hair wasn't as crazy, he was tired. In a few more weeks he would be married.<p>

He hated the idea. It wasn't his plan. He didn't want to marry some "fairy princess" but that was the case. It was a way to strength the alliance between the other kingdom. He didn't love her, could never love her for he was much in love with someone else, someone who could never love him back like he wanted.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

Jareth turned around and faced the older looking woman with hint of blonde hair. "Hello mother."

"I'm happy that you are getting married but forgive me when I say you don't seem to be happy about it. You don't even seem to be happy anymore. Tell me what is the matter," she was giving him that mother knows best look.

"I rather not, I rather be alone if that is okay," He started to walk away from his mother.

"Jareth, are you in love with someone else?" She followed him.

_I won't be rid of this woman until I tell._

"Yes I am," he sighed. His mother could see the deep sadness in his eyes.

"Why are you marring Princess Rebecca if you love someone else? Who is it?"

Jareth sighed, "Sarah."

"For before?" shocked at the name, "I told you to leave that girl alone many years ago."

Jareth's anger stared to rise, "You don't know her! She made a terrifying rock monster fall in love with her!"

"I don't care about that. I told you when you were young about what I thought when you met her in that park and played with her! It seems that you didn't take my warning then!"

Jareth remembered the time she was referring to. Sarah was quite young. She had just moved into the house she lived in now and had no friends. He was younger too. They would play together.

"I changed my mind. It is a good thing you are marring Princess Rebecca. I warned you never to fall in love with a simple mortal. See my son. See what mortals don't understand about us. She could never bring you the happiness that you seek. Forget about her and continue with the marriage."

xxxxxx

Jareth was in his room now. His mother was wrong. He could never forget about Sarah. He didn't want to.

He was on his window sill and started to play with his crystals trying to clear his mind. He looked down at one and it showed his heart's desire. It showed Sarah.

She was wearing a black gown with a black cap with a tassel and high heel shoes. Her friend Britt was with her. Jareth could see the excitement in them both but also the worried looked that Britt was giving Sarah.

"You should be happy." Sarah looked at her best friend confused.

"I am! We are finally graduating!" Sarah couldn't believe that the day was finally here. She was done with high school. She got accepted to the college she wanted and was going to be roommates with Britt!

Britt gave her a stern look, "Don't lie to me anymore Sarah. You are my best friend I've been worried about you. You aren't happy with Kevin. Not like when you were with Jareth."

There they were again having this conversation. This time Sarah gave a different answer, "Jareth and I are done. I haven't heard from him in over a year. Karen and Dad seem to like Kevin."

Britt was now facing Sarah and tried to shake some sense in to her, "Who cares about them! This is about you! Contact Jareth get some closure."

Sarah sighed trying to hide her feelings, "I wish I could."

Britt hugged Sarah and looked deep into her eyes, "You love him but don't want to admit it. Why? What are you afraid of?"

Jareth was taken back by the words. He looked closer at Sarah who was struggling on what to do. Jareth then noticed a thin chain around her neck and saw that Sarah started playing with the small crystal at the end of it nervously. At first he thought it was a gift from Kevin but then he recognized then it. _I gave her that!_ He scaned her face. She was paler and her eyes had a deep sadness in them.

"You know the words," Jareth said to the image of Sarah, "Just say them and I'll be there."

He watched her the rest of the night. He watched her give a speech about how challenges come and sometimes things aren't fair but that is the way it is sometimes.

Jareth felt a surge of happiness from that; he recognized the saying from when she was in his Labyrinth. He heard her quote him, "What is the basic of comparison." _Maybe things weren't over. _She hadn't forgot him.

He pleaded with the image, "Say the words Sarah. You wished me away and only you can wish me back. But do it before it is too late for us!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is a shorter chapter...but tomorrow the next chapter should follow. I'm done with most of my finals! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! Thank you for the reviews.**

** I wrote part of this while "My Immortal" by Evanescence played. So some words might have slipped in. Interesting enough every time I have written the dream ballroom scene "As the World Falls Down" plays though each time has been a different version one was David Bowie and the other Signe Tollefsen (it is really good though Bowie will remain forever my favorite). The ballroom scene is my favorite part of the movie. **

**As always I don't own any of the characters from the Labyrinth, Britt and Kevin however are mine. But you knew that already. So enough of my random comments let's begin:**

* * *

><p>Sarah recognized where she was. She was wearing the same outfit yet again. The same people were there with the same masks. She knew she needed to escape before anything happened, before the music started playing.<p>

Then she heard it. That haunting tone with words she thought she knew the meaning to but didn't. She caught a glimpse of a blue jeweled coat in the crowd. Sarah had only moments before it would catch her yet again.

Things happened different every time but he always caught up with her. Jareth knew he needed to get to her before she tried to leave. He called out to her but she continued to ignore him.

A crowed of dancers blocked her. Sarah turns around nervously. Jareth is in front of her.

"I miss you, Sarah," he was pleading with her. Trying to get the message across the veil and this was the only way he could through her dreams.

Even though he was right in front of her she ignored him. _I'm trying to forget about you! I hate these dreams. They are only dreams and nothing more_.

"Look at me! I do everything you wish," Jareth finally grabed her hand holding it lovingly. She doesn't look up at him to see the deep sadness in his eyes.

In a hoarse voice she finally talked to him, "I want to forget about you. I should be happy with Kevin. He's wonderful, funny, caring, and gentle."

She wanted the dream to be over. It will be soon, the song was almost over.

Jareth knew his time was running short. "Yes I see that you are happy with Kevin."

There was a deep sadness in his eyes and in his voice that Sarah neither saw nor heard.

"Have you been spying on me?" Sarah knew the answer. She asked it before.

"I've seen you with him, yes." He knew what was coming next. She found the way to be ripped from the dream.

"How dare you! I – leave me alone! I hate you!"

There were the words. Jareth didn't realize they were empty words but they always worked. The ballroom would come crashing down yet again. In its falling Sarah would realize yet again she didn't mean the words and would yell at his name. Jareth never knew.

xxxxxx

"JARETH!" Tears were coming down her face. Sarah was awoken from the dream again. She wanted to have it be different every time but was nervous.

"Having dreams about him yet again are you?"

Sarah glared over at her roommate. Britt turned her little light on by her bed watching Sarah. Britt saw the evil look Sarah was giving her.

"Hey don't get upset with me. I told you two years ago that you should try to contact him. You are miserable without him. I know it. Why don't you tell yourself that instead of being in this fantasy?"

_I don't want this conversation_. Sarah coldly replied, "Because he is a fantasy. Kev is real!" It was true. Jareth was a Goblin King, a being only written in fantasy.

Britt could tell she was going to get nowhere and sighed, "What happened? You never told me. You only said that Karen didn't want you two to be together. The Sarah I know and love would have come out fighting till the end for something she loves."

Sarah was taken aback by the forwardness of the reply, she bluntly said what she believed was true, "Jareth doesn't have feelings for me. He told me so." _It was all a game to him, a stupid game in which you fell for._

Britt looked at her sad friend, "I'm sorry, Sarah but you are wrong. Jareth is real. You are just being stubborn to admit you made a mistake." Britt knew it had to be a lie. She saw the way Jareth looked at Sarah when they were together. She at first envied it. Why was Sarah so blind to his love?

Sarah turned over. Britt knew there was no point in pressing on further and turned out the light.

Sarah was laying there in the darkness. She could hear that Britt fell back to sleep. She still couldn't get the thoughts of Jareth out of head. Britt was right. She always was on some things. _Jareth is real._

_If he wasn't my wounds would have healed_.

_Time should have erased the pain that I feel in my heart_.

_But no amount of time could erase._

_He's gone. _

_He won't come back for you_.

Sarah buries her face deep into her pillow to muffle the sound of her crying eventually falling back to a dreamless sleep.

xxxxx

The sun was coming through the crack in the curtain. Sarah groaned. It was Saturday. Sarah tried to turn over again and go back to sleep not wanting to get up. But she couldn't.

She looked at herself in the vanity she had brought from home. It was fun living off campus this year and having her furniture in the room. She looked at the young woman in the mirror. Her hair was messy and her eyes are blood shot from crying. Then she noticed a small note that was in between the mirror and the frame.

It was from Britt. _She must have written it before going to work._

Sarah began to read it:

_Why won't you listen? I love you Sarah. You push everyone away. Anyone who knows you like I do can tell you are depressed. _

_I'm not saying that you need a guy to complete you. You are strong, brave, caring and the best friend anyone could ever want. I was an outcast before I met you but sitting next to you on my first day of high school with you was the best thing ever._

_I believe in magic, true love, and all things in fairy tales, stupid huh. But you have helped me with my ex-boyfriends and terrible things. Why won't you let me help you? I know you don't like sharing your feelings, that you are head strong. But I'm nervous about you. So go out to the park today and clear you mind. Love ya muches! ~Britt _

Sarah sighed. It was the smack in the face she needed.

"You are right like always. I'm taking my frustration out on the wrong people."

After getting the things she wanted to complete for the day, Sarah finally goes to the park but before she left she grabbed a random book from the shelf.

It was a lovely park. Almost like the one at home where she played many years ago. The grass was smooth and had the freshly cut smell that Sarah loved. She decided to sit in a spot in the shade. She could hear birds singing. Sarah looked at the book she grabbed. It has a red cover with gold writing on it. Sarah touched it.

"I thought I lost you." Sarah opened it and started reading about a stubborn girl with a spoiled baby brother who was about to be taken by the goblins.

From a tree a few feet away there was an owl watching her, watching her mouth move with the words.

Sarah suddenly stopped. She reread part of the paragraph she had just read. Then out loud read them, "What no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl."

Sarah said it out loud again. _I wish that was true. _

"If it was he would be here now." She dropped the book and looked up at the sky. She could faintly hear an owl hooting.

Closing her eyes she remembered that day long ago, how he came and took Toby because she wished it, how she met her first real friends.

Out of nowhere she heard music. It took her awhile to realize it was her phone ringing pulling it out of her pocket she answerd.

"Hey babe" Sarah recognized the voice.

"Hey Kev, what are you up to?"

"I – I have something to ask you. Where are you?"

"In the park, you know my normal spot."

"Okay be over in a sec."

Sarah laughs, "Okay? Should I be nervous?"

"Nope, unless you think you need to be. See ya. Love you"

"Love you too."

As he hung up, Sarah thought about her many conversations with Britt on the matter with Kevin and Jareth.

_Do you? Do you really love him? _

_He's nice, caring, and has an okay butt._

Sarah laughed. Her mind goes to one night long ago. She could hear Britt laughing.

"_He's something. He has deep feelings for you. And he has a great butt"_

Sarah laughed and then suddenly stopped realizing that it wasn't Kevin that Britt was talking about but Jareth. That was the night Jareth met her friends.

_No don't think about that!_

Sarah finally cleared her mind and looked up at the sky again. Her eyes get tired and she fell asleep.

xxxxxx

Sarah realized where she was. It was the same place and same outfit yet again. She looked around but there were no other people in the room. She was alone. Then she saw a man wearing a blue jeweled jacket with blonde crazy looking hair with blue tips. Sarah heard the music.

Jareth turned around to face her. He looked nervous. Sarah could tell there was something wrong.

He went over to her and held her hands, "You know it is true."

Sarah was confused by the words, "What?"

Jareth looked at her, "I can't tell you."

Sarah was getting annoyed by this conversation, "Then how can I know?"

Jareth's hand went up to her face she could feel his warm, she could smell him. Sarah loved his closeness. Sadly Jareth replied, "I thought you did."

"You hate me," She couldn't bear looking at him.

"I did," there was a hint of sadness and hurt in his voice.

Sarah couldn't understand why this was happening again. All she wanted was for him to embrace her and kiss her. But knowing that he hated her, her anger and frustration rose, "Figures. You told me goodbye and to forget about you and yet you are here again."

Jareth opened his mouth and said something but instead of the world crashing around her it was yanked. She didn't know what he said. She desperately wanted to know.

"Sarah!"

Sarah woke up and looked around her. A tall dark haired man was standing smiling at her.

xxxxx

"Hey there, beautiful. I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so lovely and peaceful."

Sarah smiled at Kevin. He reaches his hand down and pulls her up. They start walking over to one of the nearby benches. The owl that was watching Sarah before followed. Kevin motioned for Sarah to sit down at the bench.

"What's going on Kevin?" She could see that he was nervous.

Still holding her hand, "I love you Sarah, more than anything. I would do anything for you. You have bewitched me which brings me to why I wanted to speak to you today about something."

Kevin gently knelt down in front of Sarah. Sarah looked at Kevin in shock not fully understanding what was going on. Sarah heard a bird screech in the depths of the woods and heard wings flying away.

Jareth couldn't stand it. He knew what Kevin was about to do. _I can't watch Sarah any more. I can't stand her going to someone else. Someone better and all for my stupidity and pride!_

Kevin looked up at Sarah and smiled, "Would you Sarah Williams do me the great honor of marrying me?" He pulled out a diamond ring.

Sarah looked at Kevin and was starting to cry, and then looked back to the ring and back to Kevin. Her mouth was open in shock. Not knowing what to say.


	12. Chapter 12

"Would you Sarah Williams do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Sarah couldn't believe it. Her dreams could come true. Sarah started nodding her head to agree but when she opened her mouth she said, "No."

Kevin was taken aback by the answer, "Oh, why?"

Sarah still not realizing what she was doing answers, "I – I don't love you like that. I only just realized."

Kevin got up and sat next to her putting the ring back in his pocket. With a deep sigh, "I figured."

Sarah was shocked by the calmness of the words, "What?"

Kevin started playing with her fingers, "Britt told me you most likely were still in love with him. It is true isn't it? She told me that I shouldn't ask you to marry me."

Sarah shook her head to clear it, "I don't know, honestly. I want to talk to him. I think it would help you know. I really do wish I could talk to Jareth one more time."

Kevin got up from the bench, "I understand. I can wait for you. I've waited before."

Sarah watched him as he left the park and went back to his car. Sarah was alone on the bench. Trying to sort out what just happened.

"Why did you do that?" _Nothing like talking to yourself._

"That's what I want to know."

Sarah jumped at the voice that interrupted her thoughts and turned around and saw him.

"You! What are you doing here?" her voice was more surprised by his sudden appearance. He looked the same as ever maybe a little worn down but still the same Goblin King from her dreams with closed emotions.

"You wished it," his voice was dead. He knew she had said yes. He could see the happiness lingering in her eyes.

"I did, didn't I? How are you?" Sarah's wrinkled her brow at that _Really! After what three years all you can say to him is how are you? _

Jareth raised an eye brow he wanted to get this done and over with, "I have more important things to do then be here. So what do you want?"

Sarah was taken back by his bluntness and her anger was rising but she knew it wouldn't do any good to be upset, "I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you."

In a kind of bored voice Jareth says, "What is said is said. You said it for a reason," _I'll help you get to the point. _"How is your Kevin? I am sure you are still with him."

Sarah not knowing what to say, "He asked me to marry him."

Jareth turned around. He didn't want his emotions to show. This beautiful girl broke his heart twice and was about to do it again unknowingly. Jareth tried to hide the hurt in his voice, "I bet you are happy then."

Sarah looking at Jareth's turned figure she smiled, "Yes, I'm happy right now." In her head she finishes the statement – _with you here._

Jareth still not facing Sarah sighed, "Thanks for telling me. I was supposed to get married."

Sarah froze _married!_ "What? I didn't know that." _I'm too late. _

Jareth shrugged, "I knew you were happy with Kevin so I tried to forget about you and set up an arranged marriage."

Tears started forming in Sarah's eyes she couldn't bear it, "Are – are you happy with your – your wife then?"

With a deep sigh, "I will be."

Sarah started crying. Her world was crashing in. She tried to get up to get way from Jareth but fell in a heap on the grass. She couldn't take the pain anymore.

xxxxx

Jareth heard her sudden cry and turned around. His heart breaks at the sight of the young woman that had collapsed trying to get away from him.

"Oh, my dear Sarah."

He rushed over to her and picks her up. He looked around and changed into normal mortal clothes then headed towards Sarah's house.

He knocked at the door hoping that someone would answer. Luckily someone did. Britt looked at him in shock and then realizes Sarah was in his arms.

"What happened?"

"She fainted."

Britt looked at Sarah nervously, "Can you put her on her bed?"

They made their way up to the room. Jareth lightly laid Sarah on her bed. He looked down at her he brushed the few strands of hair that was hiding her face.

Britt stood there watching him, "Poor thing. What happened?"

"I said she fainted."

Britt shook her head, "Yes but why? What did you do?"

Jareth sighed this girl was smart; "I told her I was going to get married."

Britt made a motion backward in shock, "What! Oh Sarah. This is my entire fault. I told her to go talk to you. She has been so depressed without you. She won't admit it but I can tell she is in love with you. She has such terrible dreams that she sometimes yells out your name out at night. It scares me."

Jareth turned and looked at the girl, "What? She is getting married to Kevin."

Britt looked at him confused, "What? No she isn't. Kevin told me she said no, which is good because she didn't love him romantically. She never had. She has been fooling herself."

Jareth shock his head at her, "No she said. That he…"_that he asked she never said her answer,_ "What have I done? I thought she was getting married so…"

Britt chuckled, "You love her. Just tell me. I need to know."

Jareth looked down at the unconscious Sarah, "I do. I have loved her since the first moment I saw her. I scared her to death in the park. She was a little thing at the time. We played together. She would be the princess and I would be the villain holding her captive. But I got in trouble with playing with her so my mom made me stop. I ran into Sarah again when she was 15 and those feelings were even stronger."

Britt and Jareth were silent for a moment. The room was still. The silence was broken by Sarah groaning on the bed. Her hand went up to her head.

"I'll be back with some water for her," Britt left before Jareth could tell her otherwise.

Slowly opening her eyes, Sarah noticed a figure sitting next to her on her bed. Thinking it was Kevin she grabs his hand. But when she felt the smoothness and warmth, her eyes dart up to the face. Jareth was sitting there on the bed looking at her nervously.

Jareth couldn't believe he was holding her hand. She didn't try to yank it away from him even though her voice was in anger, "Why are you here? Don't you have important things to do than be with a stupid, melodramatic girl like me."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Then he remembered those words, "But I did say those things. I'm sorry. I was upset."

Sarah looked up at him. Her heart breaks at the sadness in his eyes. He cared for her. He had to right? Why else would he be here still?

"Will you be okay?"

Sarah stumbled, "I think so. Why didn't you come back?"

Jareth sighed it was the conversation he wanted so much to have in the ballroom but never got, "You wished me away. I never left you, not really. But I saw you with him. What was I supposed to do?"

"How did you not leave?" She knew the answer or at least hoped she did.

Jareth closed his eyes and sighed, "We talked in your dreams at times. I sometimes followed you in owl form. I did today but saw Kevin kneel down and left."

Sarah thought back to that moment she had heard an upset noise from the woods, "I said no."

Jareth didn't look up at her. He didn't trust himself to speak.

Not knowing what to do she continued, "I'm not getting married. I didn't love him."

"Oh." Jareth didn't know what to say. _Tell her how you feel_.

_Why doesn't he say anything?_ "I'll be fine. You can go. It was nice seeing you. Thanks for taking me home."

Sarah looked down. _It's because he is married._

Jareth looked up at Sarah, "Sarah I – I…"

Sarah looked back up at Jareth, "Yes?"

With a deep breath he said the words, "I love you. I always have and always will."

Sarah looked up. She wanted to hear him say it for so long but now it was too late, "It's too late now for that."

Jareth pulled her close they were just inches away. Sarah could feel his warm breath, "No it isn't. I didn't get married. I couldn't bear loosing you so I said those things."

"You're– you're not married?"

"No," Sarah started crying uncontrollably. Jareth wasn't sure what to do so continued, "I thought it was my own heart on the line. I didn't believe, couldn't believe that you felt anything for me. Please tell me that I'm not too late to win you heart. I left mine in your care," Jareth reached out touching her necklace and kissed her forehead, "You took care of it but I'm too proud to admit my faults. And I have made them many of them. Will you, could you ever forgive me?"

Sarah said nothing she was too caught up with what was going on. Jareth slowly raised and closed his eyes sighing, "I guess it is too late for us."

As Jareth was turning to go out the door, Sarah realized that this was her chance.

She got up from her bed, "Jareth wait."

He stopped with his hand on the door knob but didn't turn around, "You don't need to say anything. I understand."

Sarah realized what she felt, "Will you just listen? Don't you understand? I love you Jareth."

Jareth turned towards her, "Say it again."

"You heard."

A smirk came across his face. He had his arms around her, "Say it again."

"I love you."

He grabbed her closer and kissed her. They were holding each other so tight like they were afraid that this was all a dream and they would wake up soon.

Britt entered the room smiling, "About time!"

* * *

><p><strong>If there is any Jane Austen fans out there that has happen to see Sense &amp; Sensibility with Emma Thompson, Kate Winslet, and Hugh Grant. During the end where Elinor Dashwood finds out Edward Farrars isn't married and she just breaks down crying, that is how Sarah looked when she found out Jareth wasn't married.<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! They make me smile. **

**Does anyone agree with Britt at the end? "About time!" I like to take the time right now to thank the person who inspired me to write Britt as Sarah's best friend for in reality she is my best friend. **

**I believe the next chapter will be the last. However, I am about to leave from college and don't know when I'll have internet again. **

**So Happy Holidays! And Happy New Year.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The End

Sarah was ready. She called her parents telling them she was bringing a guest over for dinner to have an important talk. Sarah waited for Jareth to come. They would be going together.

Sarah was so happy that things were going great, sure she and Jareth got into fights here and there still but they always worked it out.

"Are you ready?" He smiled that crocked smile she so loved.

"I guess so. I'm nervous," she started playing with her diamond ring on her ring finger.

Jareth looked at her, "Why? A strong individual like yourself?" She could hear the hint of sarcasm in his voice. Sarah knew well enough he too was nervous.

"What if they say no?"

"You're right. I really want their blessing. Dang you, Sarah, I'm nervous!"

Holding each other close they made their way up to the front door of the Williams' house. As they knocked they could hear Toby yelling that Sarah was there from inside.

Toby opened the door smiling. Sarah and Jareth look behind and see Karen and Robert looking at Jareth in surprised. Sarah ignoring the look went up to them kissing and hugging them both.

Karen whispered, "Why is he here? I thought it was going to be Kevin."

Sarah smiled, "No. I don't love Kevin. I love Jareth," Sarah glanced back at Jareth, "very much."

Robert looked at his daughter and back to Jareth and sighed, "I knew it was stupid separating them, dear. And I'm glad you two found each other again. I regretted that night. I only want to see my little princess happy. And if you are happy with Jareth then so be it."

"I am. Happy with him, that's why I wanted to have an important talk tonight."

Jareth stepped forward, "I asked Sarah for her hand. She said yes. All we want is your blessing," grabbing Sarah's hand and smiling, "It will mean everything to us."

Robert laughed, "Of course you two have our blessing."

xxxxx

"I'm so happy you brought me here with you!"

Sarah laughed at her dear friend, "Well who else can I have Mistress time with? Doesn't matter if Jareth is my husband and you're married to Lord Stephan."

The two friends laughed at their private joked and walked together back to the castle.

xxxxx

The sun was slowly rising welcoming the new day. The man turned noticed that the woman lying next to him was slowly awakening. She was so beautiful even though her hair was messy from sleep.

"Are you happy here with me?" as he smiled down at the beautiful figure.

The woman frowned at the question, "What type of question is that? No I'm miserable, why else when I wake up in the morning, I smile at the handsome blonde with mismatched eyes lying next to me?"

"I see. And who is this, precious?"

Sarah groaned and tried to pull the covers up, "Again with these questions you know the answer to!" Though she was trying to look irritated, he could tell that she was joking around.

"I want to hear it," he whispered gently in her ear and then pulled away to pet her smooth dark brown hair.

Sarah laughed and moved so she could be eye level with him. In the most serious voice possible she said, "Yes I am happy. If it is possible to die from happiness, I'm quite dead. And the handsome guy next to me is my lover. So you better leave before my husband gets back."

Jareth grabbed her and forcefully kissed her, "Maybe your husband should find out about me because I'm quite happy with you all to myself."

Sarah grabbed Jareth closer to her, "Well then, I guess it is a good thing that you are my husband because I don't like sharing either."

The both of them laughed in between their kisses.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and for the the reviews! <strong>

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
